Sunday Date
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: This follows 'Mala in Se', though reading that story first is not required. Gohan and Videl enjoy parental advice and a first date.


****

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragon Ball Z, but I have more than a little respect for it's characters ~_^

****

Author's Note: I told you I would be writing more to this! Anyway, quick pro quo- I stand by the idea that Gohan was approximately nine to ten years old when he fought and defeated Cell. In this way, he would be sixteen/seventeen when he first enters High school. Which, at least in my world, would make far more sense than eighteen, where by all rights he should have been entering college! I'm done ranting now. This is very much a fluffy story, so you romantics out there, enjoy, and review!

Sunday Date

Tucking the soft gray button up into his pants, Gohan looked over himself in the mirror. The young man didn't exactly want to look too dressed up, but he didn't want to look the part of the slob either. To be honest, he really didn't know what to wear or how to look. That was a problem with first dates.

After the whole episode with the murder accusations and resulting adventures of the past two weeks, Son Gohan's life had taken an unexpected turn. Not unwanted, mind, just unexpected. Videl had agreed to go out with him the night before. The parents had come back to Capsule Corps at one in the morning to find the two teens sleeping in each others arms on the couch. The night had been magical.

The kiss had sent a bolt of electricity straight through his system.

The young man stepped back from the mirror and flopped onto his bed with a child like giggle. A dreamy smiled flitted across his features as he reminisced in that thought. Videl. Wow. All this time she had been just as interested in him as he had been in her. And now, she was his. Or, better yet, he was her's. Gohan giggled again and sat up on the edge of the small bed. It was pretty funny that he felt so light and airy and they hadn't even been out on a date.

Yet.

That was this after noon's plans. Gohan reached down after his shoes and pulled each on. Then cursed quietly. He had broken his left hand in that latest adventure. That made simple things like tying shoes a trip in their own. He began working on tying one handed as best he could when a small set of feet entered his view. Gohan looked up into the hopeful face of young Goten. "Can I help you, big brother?"

The teen smiled as he sat up and gently ruffled his kid brother's hair. "I would be very happy if you would, Goten."

That brought an ecstatic smile to the child's face. He loved being able to do something his brother could not and Gohan knew it. "Okay!"

The youngest Son then plopped himself on the floor and with the concentration only a child could muster for shoelaces, tied the black dress shoes on. Once finished, Goten stood and looked proudly at his brother. "There," he stated in a good imitation of their mother, "Now you won't trip and hurt yourself."

Gohan laughed and hauled his the seven year old up to sit easily on his right hip. The young man shook his head and began walking to the door. "That's good! We certainly can't have me breaking the other hand, huh?"

"Right!" agreed Goten, "Then you would really need lots of help!"

"And you would be right there to do it, right? Actually, I think if I broke the other one too, I might be desperate enough to go pay a visit to Dende."

"Why don't you now?"

By then Gohan had made it to the humble little living room of the Son home. "Well, I guess I just don't want to go bothering him with every little thing. It will heal on its own and besides, Dende is a busy guy after all."

Goten dropped down from his brother's grasp to land lightly on the couch, quickly sitting on it before their mother should happen to walk in. "But you and Dende have been friends since before I was even born. Your both old; he wouldn't mind healing you."

"I'm old, huh? I think I'll have to ask you about that when your sixteen. Anyway, it really isn't enough to bother Dende about. If I go visit him, I look to just talk with him, not make him work."

Reaching one small hand behind his head in a gesture reminiscent of both his father and brother Goten questioned, "You mean like when I go to Trunks's house to play with him, not his toys?"

Gohan couldn't help it, he laughed. Goten certainly had a strange way of relating things! "Ah, yes Goten. Something like that."

"OK, I understand now!" Goten abruptly hopped to his feet and caught his brother in a tight hug about the waste. "I hope you have fun playin' with Videl today!" He then trotted off back to their shared room.

The elder half Saiyan blushed in response to his brother's choice of wording. Seven year-olds do say the darndest things. He was caught off guard when a hand landed on his shoulder. Gohan turned and found himself looking into the grinning face of his father. "Hiya Gohan, you ready for that date?"

"I ah…." Gohan knew that that burning sensation still graced his cheeks, "Yes…. and no."

Goku shook his head and flopped down onto the couch, pulling his son down with him. "Can't be both, ya' know."

"I guess I'm a little nervous, but I really am looking forward to it!"

The Saiyan chuckled and gently mussed his son's hair. "She's been around a lot lately, there isn't much more you can do to scare her away or anythin', Gohan. You'll be fine."

"But, I have to go pick her up and I really don't think Mr. Satan likes me."

"Ah come on, Gohan. Satan is just a loud mouth, he can't do anythin'."

"Maybe, Dad, but he is still her father. I have to respect him for that."

Goku shrugged. "Anyway, It's probably better that your goin' there instead of her comin' here with the mood your mother is in. I don't think she'd leave you two alone."

A loud yell picked that moment to resonate through the house. "Gohan! Are you almost ready yet? Your going to be late! Do you need more money? I'll drive you there, if you want!"

Both men cringed. "I see what you mean, Dad."

Gohan stood to meet his mother at the door way. Chi Chi stopped before him, checking her boy over visually. Little beads of moisture popped to the corners of her eyes as she began brushing away imaginary wrinkles from his shirt. "You are ready. Oh, my baby boy has grown up with out me!"

Gohan quickly pulled his upset mother into a hug. "No, Mom. Not with out you, but with your help."

Chi Chi returned the hug with a tight squeeze of her own before pulling back and brushing away real wrinkles this time. "Thank you, Gohan. Are you sure you have enough money?"

"I have plenty, Mom."

"I can drive you both around, if you think your too nervous…"

"Thank you, Mom, but no. I'm fine for driving."

Chi Chi nodded. "Good. Just remember Gohan, you may have known Videl for a while, but this is your _first _date. I'm only letting you go out so soon after going to a… drinking party," She growled the word, "because I want grandchildren sometime. But don't you dare let that young woman talk you into anything more intimate than a kiss! I can wait for grandchildren, and if you know what's best for you, I _will_ wait!"

It was not until Gohan was in the family car and half way to Satan city before he figured out the full meaning of his mother's words. He felt that familiar heat rise in his cheeks again and was ever so grateful that he was yet in the vehicle alone. His mom was bad!

Normally, Gohan would have flown. It was a far faster and more efficient method of travel. However, he was informed in no uncertain terms by his mother that a car was far preferable for a date. Gohan knew that in that note, she was right. And it would help out with Mr. Satan. He really didn't like Gohan. The few times study group had been held at Videl's house, Mr. Satan had made a point of either glaring at or entirely avoiding Gohan. 

The half Saiyan smiled slightly as he merged into the infamous Satan City traffic. He really could not say that the feeling wasn't mutual. Satan represented nearly everything his mother had ever stood against. And he had a habit of bragging to much. As did Vegita, but Vegita at least had _something_ to back it up. To be fair, Gohan reflected, Mr. Satan could not be all bad. After all, he did sire Videl. Had been the only parent to raise her for the past few years. 

Gohan sighed quietly as he turned off the main road into the higher class district of town. Mansions of all shapes and colors surrounded the area. His thoughts were wandering. Granted, he was directing the wandering. Nervous didn't cover quite what he felt towards up coming events. To be sure, Mr. Satan was not the cause of his problems either. 

It was Videl. Which was stupid. He had known her for several months now. Had been quite good friends with her for the past two. It was nuts that he should feel so very peculiar about it now. Hell, he had not even seen her yet today. But Gohan knew that he wanted to taste her again. Was that a bad thing? He really hoped not.

Pulling into the Satan drive way, Gohan drove up to the gates where the cheery, rotund, face of the head maid met him on the com link. "Oh, Mr. Son! You're here right on time, I'll open the gate!"

The demi-Saiyan nodded his thanks to the woman and drove on into the spacious yard parking his car right before the great main doors. The poor little white vehicle looked a bit… humble when surrounded by all of this grandeur. He felt just as small and unimportant. 

Gohan stepped from the vehicle and inhaled deeply. This was it. He moved to the door and upon pressing the doorbell was let in by the same stout maid which had greeted him at the com link. The young man dipped a bow to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Mill. How are you today?"

The woman blushed, patted her gray streaked bun into place, and waved Gohan off all in one move. "You are much to kind to an old woman like me, Mr. Son. But, your welcome. And I'm doing quite well." She smiled then, "You know you have made Miss Videl's entire day, I have never seen her so happy!"

It was Gohan's turn to have a tinge of blush touch his cheeks. How did one respond to that? The maid grinned at his response. She knew of his shy qualities it seemed. "Miss Videl said that she would be down in a few minutes and Mr. Satan requests that you join him in the den until she is ready."

Oh dear Dende, alone in a room with Mr. Satan. Nothing good could come of that. Mrs. Mill escorted him to the door where he walked in on his own. Gohan found himself nose to chest with the man of the house. He may be pathetically weak, but Gohan had to admit that to anyone else, he would be intimidating in size. Mr. Satan, it seemed, was well aware of that fact. 

Towering above the half Saiyan as he was, the man famed for saving the world put a great hairy hand on the boy's shoulder. Guiding Gohan to the couch as such he comanded, "Sit."

Gohan did as told. Mr. Satan began pacing back and forth before the couch. "Boy, you should know that I most certainly do not approve of _MY_ daughter dating an alien. Being friends with you was one thing, but this?"

The demi-Saiyan shifted slightly on the couch. "Sir, I…"

Mr. Satan cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Shut up, boy! Let me finish. I may not approve of her dating an alien, but… "The man's voice lowered and he looked cautiously about the room before continuing. "We both know who it was that beat Cell. While you may be an alien boy, I also know you're the only kid in that school that could properly protect my little girl. So, I'll let it slide. Don't mistake that for me liking you though, kid!"

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. Videl's father had just granted them verbal permission to date. The large, boistures man then bent down to Gohan's level, pushing a solid finger into the young man's chest. "But I swear ,boy, if you _ever_ hurt my little girl, _I'll make you **pay**_."

That was a threat that despite knowing the man's actual Ki level, meant something. A father's righteous anger was nothing to mess around with. It was with that in mind that Gohan bowed his head to Mr. Satan. "I understand, sir. Thank you."

"I thought you might, kid." Mr. Satan then slapped Gohan on the back. "Come along boy, back out to the main hall with you, my daughter will be ready for you soon if she isn't all ready."

The half Saiyan once again nodded acquiescence and moved from the den back to the entrance with Mr. Satan close on his heels. As it turned out, Videl was waiting for him. She stood quietly talking with Mrs. Mill by the main doors. Apparently, the young woman had figured the same as Gohan himself had. It was a day to dress up, but nothing too fancy. Videl wore a pair of black dress pants that were just tight enough to accent her well toned figure and an airy pastel blue blouse left unbuttoned low enough to show a little cleavage. And much to Gohan's surprise, a glint of gold reflected from her neck. She was wearing a necklace.

Videl smiled upon spotting the young man. She called across the space that he was closing, "Hello, Gohan!"

An uncontrollable moment of shyness over took the demi-Saiyan as he abruptly found his shoes to be the most fascinating thing in the world. "Hi, Videl." He returned quietly.

The maid giggled and Gohan looked up to find Videl trying to stay composed. Had he done something funny? After a moment, she apparently had straightened herself out as she walked past Gohan to give her father a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Daddy."

Videl then stepped back to Gohan, and locking her left arm with his right, began walking him to the doors. "Come along, my prince charming. Lets get out of here."

Stopping on the walk just outside, Gohan watched as she considered his car. "You can go ahead and capsule-ize that, Gohan. I'm driving."

The half Saiyan drew his brows together, "But, Videl, I thought…"

"Thought that its was supposed to be the guy who drives the girl? You know I'm not that sort, Gohan, and besides, your injured it's best for you to just sit back and go for the ride." 

Videl pulled out a capsule, clicked, and threw it to prove her point. A sleek looking black air car appeared out of the cloud of smoke. The newest automatic flight adjustment model from Capsule Corps. Gohan couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before turning back to Videl. "I only have a broken hand. You just want to play with your new car, don't you?"

The girl shrugged, but grinned none the less. "Daddy special ordered it for me on my birthday. Since I finally got it, you bet I want to play with it! Now go capsule-ize yours and hop in."

Gohan found himself chuckling as he walked to the back of the car and pressed the small red button in the wheel well. Maybe being nervous had been over reacting a little. He heard Videl close the door to her vehicle and start the engine, revving it experimentally. Or maybe being slightly nervous was just good survival instinct. The young man picked up the capsule from the drive way, carefully placing it into the single capsule case he had brought with him and pocketing it. No sense in risking the thing going off in his pocket. He then moved to the passenger side of Videl's vehicle and buckled himself in.

Pulling from the mansion drive Videl drove along in silence for a way shifting occasionally in her seat. Gohan wanted to break the quiet, but had no way to decently do so. It occurred to him that she seemed a little bent out of shape about this date thing as well. Maybe… maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as he had thought. Why would Videl even agree to going out with a dunce like him? Why had she?

The young woman must have sensed the insecurities building with in him, as she laid a hand on his leg as she drove and questioned, "Where are we going for this date, any way?"

Gohan blinked. "I… don't know. I hadn't thought that far. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Gohan. This was kind of a spur of the moment decision. Besides, you live wait out in the mountains, I know the only hot spots in town you know about are the ones that Erasa, Sharpner and I have taken you to."

Videl _was_ nervous, she was babbling even to Gohan's usually oblivious ears. "Would you like to go see a movie?"

"There aren't any movies I'd really like to see at the moment, actually. But I've heard that the Great Saiyaman movie comes out in a week, if you would be willing to take me then."

Gohan laughed. "Haven't you had enough of Great Saiyaman lately?"

"Never. Actually, you know, I was thinking. Saiyaman, the real one, could use a partner."

"A partner? But you and I always work together…"

"I know that. I was just thinking, that maybe I would like to be a Saiyaman as well."

The half Saiyan cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand."

Videl shook her head and laughed. "I mean, do you think Bulma would mind making me a costume as well?"

"But… you've always said my outfit is ugly…"

"You think I'd ask her to design one colored like yours? I think not."

"Oh. I think she would."

Silence crowded in on them again. Videl made a left turn in to the shopping district. "So… we still haven't decided where we're going."

"No, we haven't. Are you hungry at all?"

"Honestly," she replied with a quick laugh, "I think I'm to wound up to eat much, but maybe a little tea would hit the spot. That little tea shop by the police station was nice."

Gohan grimaced. "You don't suppose we'll run into Sharpner and Erasa there again?"

Videl smiled, turning down the appropriate street. "I hope not, then you'll just be blushing all night long. And it's only five-ten right now."

Gohan smiled as well as she pulled up beside the shop. "I have no idea of what your talking about."

They exited the vehicle, Videl returning it to it's capsule state and walked into the tea shop together. Finding a booth, ironically the same one they had sat at the last time they were there, an order was placed for a pot of green tea and a plate of sweet rolls. The waitress returned shortly with their order and left the two teens to their peace. 

Videl picked up a sweet roll and after taking a bite asked tentatively, "So, what did Daddy want to talk to you about?"

"He pretty much said he would tolerate us dating, but only because he had to."

"Oh, that's a surprise."

The rest of their stay at the tea shop was spent in quiet, flitting conversation. All of it was superficial as both were afraid to touch any deeper subjects. That, after all could get painfully uncomfortable. Gohan paid for their meal, leaving a nice tip for the waitress who had been very friendly and they exited the place arm in arm. Videl began reaching fro her capsule case when Gohan stilled her motion. "Why don't we walk for a while?"

Videl studied Gohan for a moment before untangling her arm from his and instead coiling it about his waist. The half Saiyan wrapped his arm about her shoulders in response. "I think I would like that very much. Any suggestions on where we are going this time?"

The young man nodded. "Any direction that leads outside the city limits. That way we can fly in peace."

The police station was near the Eastern border of the city limits, it would only take them perhaps a half an hour to walk to a place beyond prying eyes. They remained quiet for a time, simply enjoying each others company. Videl once again was the one to break the silence after a few blocks. "Where are we flying too?"

Gohan grinned, squeezing her shoulders for a moment. "You'll find that out when we get there."

"That's not playing fair, Son Gohan. Give me a hint at least."

Gohan raised his eyes to study the sky between the buildings. It was that time of year where by six thirty, as it was, the sun was well on its way toward the western horizon. It was beginning to throw fun colors on the sporadic clouds that dotted the eastern sky. "It's some place very special. Mr. Piccolo first showed it to me when I was very young. I've gone there for a sense of peace every so often ever since."

"All right, so this is some place out in the wilderness. Is it by a lake or water fall?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Or fifty. Depends on how long it takes for you to tell me where we're going. Now answer the question."

Gohan laughed at her antics as they began passing the last of the great sky scrapers of the city. "No, it's not. This place really isn't by much water at all."

Videl smiled as well, she knew they were playing games. "Okay then, is it in a dessert or field?"

The demi-Saiyan shook his head no. "A forest then?"

"Well, on the outside edge of one. But that's all the more I'm telling you. Like I said, you'll see when we get there."

Wisely, the young woman nodded and switched topics. It wasn't long from that point until they reached an area where they could safely take off. They started the trip hand in hand, but with a thought Gohan could not deny, he pulled Videl into his arms so that he supported the flight of both of them. It felt nice to have her there, and she made no effort to get away from him. His _girlfriend_, wow.

He flew out for quite a way, very near to the area he fondly referred to as Piccolo's territory. Not quite there however, that was mostly dessert land, and Gohan had not lied when he had said his designated spot was near a forest. Spotting what he sought, Gohan flew down towards it. It was really a small protrusion from the forest which climbed a long slope behind it. The peninsula itself looked out over the plains and forests of the country side and the sharp cliff below. 

The place was breath taking at any time of day, but Piccolo had taken him there one evening at sunset shortly after his father had disappeared from Namek. Mr. Piccolo had taken him there to soothe him, and the method had worked. Gohan landed setting Videl down lightly on the ground as well. She gasped in awe a the site of it. You could see for miles in any of three directions and the purple snow capped mountains which rose in the distance. The sun hung low in the sky, from their position it looked to be held up by two of the larger mountain peeks. 

Gohan backed away from her quietly to sit on a fallen log. She was by his mind, as beautiful if not more so than the scenic mountain area they looked over. Videl turned back to him after a moment with a bright smile and joined him on the log, snuggling beneath his arm. "You brought me here to see the sunset. It's wonderful, Gohan. Who would have known that your just a romantic at heart?"

Gohan smiled, nuzzling her short cropped black hair. "You do now, I suppose."

The young woman snuggled down closer to her boyfriend in response and the two watched the sun blaze a path of glory down through the mountains. Soon all that was left in the western sky was a tinge of purple and stars began pinpricking the great expanse of space behind them. Gohan placed a kiss on Videl's hair as he shifted away from her and began to stand. Videl cast a look at him. "What are you doing, Gohan?"

"I need to gather some wood to make a fire."

"One handed? Let me help."

The demi-Saiyan smiled graciously at her. He could have done it one handed, but some things were always more fun to do with a friend. Making a game of who could bring the most would, the two teens quickly had a pile of would which would easily last a few hours of fire. Videl insisted on arranging the starter wood fro the fire, saying that she would not have the injured Gohan straining himself. 

"Straining myself, Videl? Ha!"

To prove his point, Gohan loosed a small burst of Ki, effectively lighting the fire right beneath Videl's nose. She leapt back with a startled yelp. She gave Gohan a look twinged with amusement but promising some sort of unholy revenge in the future. Both then settled back down on the log beside the fire. 

They sat once more in comfortable silence for a time, one or the other feeding the fire when needed. Gohan noted a familiar shiny glint catch his eye and looked down to see Videl fidgeting with her necklace. A small pearl caught in a golden clasp was the only décor on the fragile piece. She was staring into the fire, but it was obvious her thoughts were not there. After a beat, she began speaking, almost as if her lips were moving of their own violation.

"I know that you understand what it's like to loose a parent, Gohan."

The young man could not determine where that had come from, but let her continue with out interruption. "I… I know what it's like as well. My mother died when I was five. I don't remember exactly what it felt like then. I know it hurt, it still does. But time has driven the sting out of it. Momma was shot. She was a detective for the police force, which is why I get along so well with them yet. They decided they would teach me, and help my father with me after she died.

"It wasn't any serial killer that killed her or anything though. Just some kid playing with a gun. The boy was just six himself. But it was loaded, and it went off. The bullet went through her brain, she died instantly. Daddy says… Daddy says this necklace is the one she wore on their first date. He says he thinks it's blessed with her charm."

Gohan wrapped both arms about her, his bound hand pressed into her abdomen, and rocked them both. He wanted to apologize to her, or have some way to make up for that loss, but knew from personal experience that words did little to ease that pain. He was personally awed that Videl thought enough of him to share such things about her history.

Videl sat and enjoyed his comfort for a while before pulling back and meeting the half Saiyan's eyes. "How did your father die, Gohan?"

Despite himself, Gohan stiffened instantly. He wanted to clam up, to close down on her. But, she had told him of her mother, it would only be fair to… "Against… Cell."

It was his turn to look at the fire, as her eyes silently urged him on. He didn't want to, but felt the overwhelming urge to let it out. It wouldn't be fair to her to do that, he knew that, but for the moment he couldn't help it. "I… My father hadn't been strong enough to fight against Cell and defeat him in the Cell games. So… he said he saw something in me, something powerful enough to beat the monster, and asked me to fight. I've never liked fighting, but, I went ahead anyway, anything to please my father. But I didn't understand why he would have put me up to that. I was just a kid, just nine.

"I did fight though and took a beating. And then Cell found out about that power. He wanted to see it, to fight against it. So he hurt my friends, to make me angry. It worked. I… I found that power… and went mad with it. It burned the mercy out of me like a living thing. I…I became just like Cell. I wanted to torture him, to make him pay for all he had done, because I had the power to do so. Even though Dad and Mr. Piccolo told me to kill him, I didn't. I toyed with him. I could have killed him then, should have. But I didn't, giving Cell the chance to self destruct. Dad did his instant transmission trick right before Cell blew up. It killed him. Because of me."

Videl's eyes, which had been wide through the telling, narrowed at the last. "You can't blame yourself for that, Gohan! It was Cell, and like you said, you were just a kid. I can't believe that any of your Dad's friends let you get away with thinking that!"

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled softly. "They told me not to blame myself. They all took it that I didn't. Except Mom. She worried. What was I supposed to do? I listened to my mother cry herself to sleep fro months. And my brother. How do you respond to the child when he asks you why his daddy isn't there." Looking up into the sky Gohan felt hot tears begin to slide down his cheeks. How do you tell a two year old that his daddy isn't there because big brother is a screw up?"

The half Saiyan then dashed at his eyes with his right hand, trying to rid himself of tears and unwanted emotions. "I'm sorry, Videl. I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to just break down. I'm fine really, now. Seven years have passed, and Dad is alive again. All is right with the world."

"If all were right with the world, Gohan, you wouldn't think of yourself as a screw up. Your certainly the most capable person I've ever met. You have the highest IQ in the school and know more about most books than the professors do. You can clean like the professionals. Your strong, fast, and cunning on the battle field, but gentle, polite and sweet on your own. And, "Videl smiled then, a twinkle in her eye, "You're damned cute when you get confused!"

Gohan blinked, it taking him a moment to get that. He then reinstated his hold on her and squeezed almost to the point of pain. He appreciated her efforts, and understood the care behind those words. And latched onto her line to safer conversation like a drowning man to a life preserver. "Your bad ," he growled playfully.

"If you send me to my room, your coming with!" she giggled back.

Looking upon the beauty before him, Gohan smiled as the light from the fire danced on her features and made her eyes sparkle like rare gems. He was lucky, he knew to have her. And in that moment he took her lips with his own, determined to not come back up for air until he turned some peculiar shades of blue.

Above them a breeze blew sparse clouds across the stars and moon and ruffled an infamous white cape in the darkeness. Piccolo nodded and flew off back towards his waterfall. Videl had just proven herself worthy of his student by soothing his emotional wounds. For that, he would tolerate her.

A Note to those who care… The next in this series is another multi part, by the name of 'What a Sight'. I hope you G/V fans out there are enjoying this! ^_^


End file.
